


Man In The Mirror

by GeminiAthena



Series: Lost in the Shadows [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiAthena/pseuds/GeminiAthena
Summary: Após a batalha contra Poseidon Kanon retorna para o Santuário de Athena, ao receber o diário de seu irmão o geminiano mais novo reflete sobre sua juventude e como foi sua relação com seu irmão e todos seus arrependimentos.
Series: Lost in the Shadows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594633
Kudos: 2





	Man In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Assim como Kanon é o irmão de Saga essa fic é irmã da Diary of a Mad Man e mostra alguns de seus acontecimentos do ponto de vista do gêmeo mais novo e outras coisas que não apareceram na outra por falta de espaço, mas dessa vez do ponto de vista do Kanon.
> 
> O nome da Fic foi baseada na musica Man in The Mirror do Michael Jackson, por que essa música combina demais com o Kanon nesse momento, a fic não vai apresentar acontecimentos de Diary of a Mad Man na mesma ordem em que eles acontecem e vai intercalar bastante com situações envolvendo os marinas também.
> 
> Sem mais delongas espero que gostem do capitulo a seguir.

A noite estava escura no Santuário de Athena, talvez isso fosse até um presságio do que estaria por vir em breve. A batalha contra Poseidon já havia terminado mas dessa vez o Santuário não precisaria se recuperar das consequências da batalha, apenas alguns dos cavaleiros precisavam se curar. Mesmo assim um vulto, uma sombra solitária, seguia silenciosa, sem se importar ou não em ser vista mas mesmo assim oculta pela noite, em direção ao cemitério dos cavaleiros.

De fato tanto não se importara em esconder sua presença enquanto se esgueirava pelo Santuário que foi facilmente notada pela amazona Shina de Ofiúco que ali fazia a guarda do recinto sagrado. Aquele ser não apenas preocupava a amazona por ser um possível invasor ao templo de Athena, mas também a intrigava pois não podia sentir agressividade nenhuma do tal invasor, assim sendo a amazona optou por se ocultar enquanto o seguia.

Alheio porém, ou mesmo indiferente, a amazona que seguia seus paços, o vulto continuou seu caminho adentrando no cemitério destinado a dar o descanso final aos cavaleiros de Athena. Ainda mantendo seu silêncio traçou seu caminho por entre a lápides até chegar ao local onde foram sepultados os cavaleiros que lutaram na batalha das doze casas.

Passou rapidamente o olhar por todas as lápides ali antes de encontrar a que procurava, uma um pouco mais afastada, talvez por ser a última a ser criada, ou por rechaço até mesmo dos cavaleiros já mortos, isso não seria impossível na verdade considerando tudo...

Mas para ele não importante onde estava, mas sim que existia, pois aquela era a prova do maior de todos os erros que cometera até então em sua vida, talvez até mesmo que rivalizasse com ter enganado um deus, pois aquela era a lápide de Saga seu único irmão, e a única família verdadeira que já teve e que perdeu, tudo por sua infinita tolice.

Se deixou cair de joelhos no chão quase como se pudesse sentir nos ombros o peso da pedra onde estavam gravados o nome e momento da morte de seu irmão, escondeu o rosto mais ainda no manto que usava para se ocultar e não pode evitar que lágrimas lhe marcassem o rosto.

Por todos esses treze anos imaginara como seria a volta para o Santuário, lugar que por muito tempo chamou de lar a contragosto, em todos esses momentos se imaginava de volta coberto de glória conquistando os “fracos e tolos” cavaleiros de Athena com seu poder, sonhos vãos de um homem cego por um ódio tolo e irreal a qual tanto se apegara como motivação para seus atos deploráveis.

Hoje porém a verdade não podia ser mais diferente do que suas fantasias, afinal retornava oculto, coberto em vergonha e lamúria por um passado que sabia que não podia mudar, se ele não tivesse sido tão tolo, tão estúpido, tão fraco... quem sabe? Se ele apenas não tivesse fechado seus olhos para a verdade por tanto tempo ele poderia ter voltado antes, poderia ter reparado seus tantos erros passados, poderia quem sabe ter salvado seu irmão da morte.

Mas agora era tarde, não havia nada que ele podia fazer por seu irmão, por Saga, e mesmo que uma parte de si lhe dissesse que se lamentar ali era tolice e que ele deveria lutar para poder honrar a memória de Saga, ele não conseguia conter as lágrimas ou se levantar, assim como não conseguira conter o impulso que lhe levara ao cemitério antes de tentar encontrar Athena, como não conseguira fazer nada para salva-lo.

A distância Shina apenas observava aquele vulto incerta do que deveria fazer sobre o mesmo, estava incerta se deveria ou não agir e engajar em combate com seja lá quem fosse, ou se deveria apenas continuar observando quando sua atenção foi chamada por um toque gentil que ela pode sentir em seu ombro mesmo através da armadura, assim como o cosmo que pertencia a quem lhe chamara a atenção.

Ao se virar pode se ver de frente com Saori, a jovem reencarnação de Athena usava apenas um longo vestido branco e um manto de cor clara para se proteger do frio e, para surpresa maior da amazona de ofiúco tinha uma expressão serena e relaxada no rosto.

– Senhorita o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a amazona surpresa. – Deveria voltar para seus aposentos aqui pode ser perigoso, ainda mais agora.

Saori sorriu gentilmente para a amazona, não iria desmerecer a preocupação dela com o estranho visitante do Santuário, mesmo assim sabia melhor do que ninguém que não havia motivo nenhum para se preocupar com a presença dele no recinto sagrado, pois sabia por que ele estava lá, finalmente de volta a seu lar.

– Não se preocupe Shina, quem está lá não é nosso inimigo, na verdade ele é um antigo aliado que finalmente retornou. – respondeu Saori calmamente, porém totalmente segura do que dizia, afinal não haviam mais dúvidas sobre aquele assunto, mas podia ver que a amazona não estava totalmente segura. – Mas se te faz ficar mais calma pode continuar aqui observando.

Shina não soube, nem sequer pode, responder a deusa pois essa logo se dirigiu até onde estava o vulto mantendo aquela postura calma e também segura de si, e ela ficou ali observando enquanto Saori se ajoelhava ao lado do vulto.

Em meio as suas lágrimas e dor Kanon, que pela primeira vez se permitia viver o luto pela morte do irmão não conseguiu perceber que Saori se aproximava, muito menos quando a jovem reencarnação de Athena se ajoelhou a seu lado, apenas percebendo sua presença quando a deusa pousou uma de suas delicadas mãos em seu ombro, se voltando logo para ela.

Não soube o que dizer quando a viu, sabia por que havia voltado e que a iria buscar antes de ter parado ali para se lamentar, mas mesmo assim as palavras não saíram de sua garganta como deveriam, era até irônico que ele o homem que enganou um deus ficar sem palavras assim, e até riria de si mesmo se não fosse pela situação em que se encontrava.

– Algum tempo após a morte dele eu encontrei isso nos aposentos que ele ocupava, ele nunca esperou que você pudesse ver isso, mas eu acho que você deveria ler o que ele escreveu. – Saori disse enquanto entregava o diário de Saga nas mãos de seu irmão mais novo.

Ainda em silêncio Kanon tomou o livro das mãos da deusa quase como se fosse um precioso tesouro, analisando por um momento o livro de capa vermelha gravado com o simbolo de sua constelação protetora e a sombra de um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios pensando que não seria estranho Saga deixar algo assim para trás, com cuidado desmedido ele abriu o diário notando de imediato a antiga fotografia que estava guardada dentro do mesmo.

Assim que bateu seus olhos na imagem impressa no papel seus olhos se encheram ainda mais de lágrimas, ele ainda se lembrava como se fosse ontem do dia que a foto fora tirada, mesmo que pertencesse a uma época tão distante, onde ele ainda conseguia apesar de todas as dificuldades que viviam dizer sem medo que amava o irmão mais velho.

– Aquele bastardo... ele guardou... por todo esse tempo... – disse por entre as lágrimas com a sombra de um sorriso no rosto enquanto admirava a fotografia, que era de fato única com os dois juntos, e que apesar dos sinais da idade era óbvio que fora mantida próxima do geminiano por anos com cuidado e carinho.

Logo retornou sua atenção para o livro reconhecendo de imediato a caligrafia de seu irmão, sempre extremamente caprichada, para ficar perfeita, inclusive se lembrava de como ria de seu irmão por todo esse cuidado enquanto Saga o repreendia por ser tão relaxado em sua própria, e apesar da escuridão da noite não pode se conter em começar a ler o diário até chegar no pedido de desculpas que ele deixava, inclusive para si.

Se possível aquilo foi capaz de fazer com que o gêmeo mais novo se quebrasse ainda mais, abraçando a fotografia e o diario junto de si com força como se pudesse assim alcançar o irmão, praguejou a si mesmo mentalmente, não precisava ler mais do que isso conhecia Saga demasiado e podia imaginar como ele devia se culpar por tudo quando não foi mais do que uma vítima de tudo que aconteceu, enquanto ele era o verdadeiro culpado por se deixar cegar até ser tarde demais.

– Kanon... – Saori tentou dizer algo para consolar o geminiano, mas ainda assim não sabia o que podia dizer para ele.

– Athena... você conhece o mito de Castor e Pollúx? – Kanon perguntou sem olhar diretamente para Saori e ainda sem conseguir parar de chorar.

Saori conhecia bem o mito que inspirara a constelação de gêmeos, mas preferiu manter o silêncio, sabia que o que Kanon diria seria algo importante para ele e que a pergunta não precisava de respostas.

– Castor e Pollúx eram irmãos gêmeos filhos de Zeus, Castor era um simples mortal enquanto Pollúx era imortal por ser um semideus... – o geminiano começou com dificuldade.

– Apesar dessas diferenças os dois eram muito próximos... essas diferenças não importavam para eles... e eles lutavam juntos sempre... mas... mas...

Kanon engasgou com as próprias palavras, mas precisava continuar, ou poderia não ter coragem para isso novamente.

– Uma vez em uma de suas batalhas... Pollúx se distraiu... e Castor caiu vítima de um golpe mortal... quando percebeu Pollúx se desesperou e rogou aos deuses que salvassem seu irmão... e Zeus atendeu a seu pedido, mas isso custou a vida de Pollúx, ao ver isso Castor também rogou pela vida do irmão e foi atendido... da mesma maneira... no fim não era possível salvar a vida de ambos, comovido e tentando amenizar a dor de seus filhos Zeus os levou para os céus onde se tornaram a constelação de gêmeos...

Saori apenas escutava em silêncio o geminiano, já imaginava o que ele queria dizer, mas não o interromperia de nenhuma maneira.

– É como no mito, Athena... eu me distrai com um rancor inútil... e... e não fiz nada... agora Saga está morto por minha culpa... e não importa o quanto eu peça nenhum deus vai trazer meu irmão de volta... – Kanon não conseguiu dizer mais nada, não tinha mais forças para isso.

– Kanon a culpa não foi sua, não foi de ninguém... – Saori tentou acalmar pelo menos um pouco o geminiano, não apenas com suas palavras mas também com seu cosmo.

– Não Athena... a culpa foi minha, eu sabia, sabia que ele estava sofrendo e não o ajudei quando pude... e agora ele está morto...

Saori não soube como responder ao geminiano, conhecia a história do ponto de vista de Saga, mas não sabia o que Kanon sabia, também não lhe faria dizer nada que não estivesse confortável em lhe contar, assim sendo apenas ficou ali ao lado dele.

Nenhum dos dois souberam quanto tempo ficaram ali, a reencarnação de Athena em silêncio enquanto de Kanon apenas se podiam ouvir alguns soluços baixos, poderiam ter sido horas, mas isso não importava na verdade.

A distância Shina apenas observava a cena que se desenrolava entre a deusa e o estranho invasor, uma parte de si ainda se sentia preocupada com o que aquele indivíduo poderia estar fazendo ali, porém outra parte lhe dizia que não havia nada com que se preocupar e que a senhorita tinha tudo ali sobre controle, mesmo assim continuou observando.

Assim que conseguiu reunir forças através de seu lamento o geminiano ergueu seu olhar levemente para se encontrar com o da deusa, as lágrimas que caiam de seu rosto já começando a diminuir.

– Athena, sei que não tenho direito nenhum depois de tudo que fiz. – disse Kanon em tom baixo e tentando ser o mais respeitoso que podia ser para com ela. – Mas eu gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido.

– O que seria esse pedido? – Saori perguntou gentilmente.

– Saga costumava dizer que se algo acontecesse com ele então seria meu dever assumir a armadura de gêmeos em seu lugar... – mais uma vez Kanon hesitou, mas mesmo assim ele não desistiria precisava fazer aquilo por si mesmo, e por Saga. – Eu não pude impedir o que aconteceu com meu irmão, mas eu gostaria de ao menos poder honrar sua memória.

“Por isso eu lhe peço que me permita servi-la como cavaleiro de ouro de gêmeos... eu entenderei se achar que não sou digno desse pedido, e caso deseje eu deixarei seu Santuário para sempre e nunca mais retornarei, mas eu gostaria de poder... pagar por tudo que fiz de alguma forma, mesmo que seja com minha vida.”

Kanon abaixou o olhar enquanto falava, de certa forma tinha medo de encarar a deusa nos olhos, apenas não sabia se tinha mais medo de que ela lhe visse com desagrado ou piedade. Para sua surpresa tão logo terminou de falar sentiu seu rosto ser levantado pelas mãos delicadas da jovem deusa.

– Eu sinto muito por toda dor que você sentiu, por não ter podido fazer mais para salvar tanto você quanto Saga, e também por não ser capaz de traze-lo de volta. – Saori dizia com gentileza olhando nos olhos do geminiano, podia ver ali refletida toda a dor que ele sentia e chorava por dentro por não ter podido fazer nada para evitar aquele destino para os irmãos. – Mas posso atender seu pedido, seja bem vindo de volta Kanon de Gêmeos, quando estiver pronto pode se apresentar para seus companheiros, até lá descanse, você já passou por muita coisa cavaleiro.

Ouvindo isso o geminiano não pode evitar chorar novamente, agora não apenas pela tristeza que sentia pelo irmão mas também pelo turbilhão que sentia em seu peito ao se ver aceito como cavaleiro, antes aquele fora seu sonho mas hoje era o que sentia que devia fazer.

– Obrigado Athena, não sei como posso te agradecer, mas juro de todo coração que farei melhor como cavaleiro. – disse o geminiano ainda entre as lágrimas, porém dessa vez mais rápido do que antes.

– Não precisa me agradecer Kanon, eu que devo agradece-lo. – disse ela com um sorriso gentil para ele. – Quando você estiver pronto eu o apresentarei aos outros cavaleiros, até lá descanse, você merece depois de tudo, também aproveite para refletir sobre o que Saga deixou escrito.

– Claro, Athena, tenho que estar pronto para entrar em ação, é o que meu irmãozinho iria querer que eu fizesse. – disse Kanon secando as lágrimas e colocando um sorriso meio forçado no rosto.

Saori sorriu para o cavaleiro acenando positivamente com a cabeça, e quando ele se levantou para deixar o cemitério ela se sentiu mais tranquila, porém antes de se levantar também não pode evitar de olhar para a lápide de Saga, desejava de alguma maneira poder salva-lo também. Quando foi explicar para Shina, que ainda estava ali espreitando, que a sombra não era um inimigo e que ela acabara de recebê-lo de volta no Santuário como um de seus cavaleiros, Kanon já tinha sumido nas sombras, algo que ela bem sabia como ele era bom.

Saori já havia se retirado de volta a seus aposentos, enquanto o vulto já tinha ido embora também, ainda sim algo incomodava Shina e por isso ela foi verificar a lápide onde a deusa e a sombra ficaram ajoelhados por todo aquele tempo, gesto que apenas a intrigou mais ainda pois aquela era a lápide de Saga de Gêmeos, e ela não entendia o que podia haver de importante ali.


End file.
